


【授翻】No Dominion 死亡也并非是所向披靡

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x11衍生。<br/>注释：文章以Sam和Dean二人的视角交替讲述故事，采用第一人称叙述方式。<br/>原文标题出Dylan Thomas的诗歌Death Shall Have No Dominion。译文和标题及正文前附的诗歌选段翻译均出自汪剑钊版的翻译。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】No Dominion 死亡也并非是所向披靡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Dominion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109714) by gaelicspirit. 



标题：No Dominion/死亡也并非是所向披靡

作者：gaelicspirit

译者：ikerestrella

分级：PG-13

警告：主要角色死亡（你们懂的，311衍生嘛）

原文地址：<http://gaelicspirit.livejournal.com/50652.html>

注释：文章以Sam和Dean二人的视角交替讲述故事，采用第一人称叙述方式。

原文标题出Dylan Thomas的诗歌Death Shall Have No Dominion。译文和标题及正文前附的诗歌选段翻译均出自汪剑钊版的翻译。  
  


[LOFTER](http://estrella1127.lofter.com/post/42688b_24fdc9f)

* * *

  
  


_尽管他们疯狂，像硬瘤一般僵死，_

 

_一个个人物的头颅在雏菊丛中崭露；_

 

_在阳光中碎裂直到太阳崩裂，_

 

_死亡也并非是所向披靡。_

 

 

_——狄兰·托马斯《死亡也并非是所向披靡》_

  
  
  
  
  
  
**_第23个星期二：Sam_**  
  
我从床上坐了起来，心脏狂跳，嘴唇干裂，双眼刺痛。  
  
我从床上坐了起来，而他就在这里。  
  
他就在这里。他还活着。   
  
他放起了音乐，脑袋像是《舞翻天》里的群众演员一样摆动着，每当我看到这一幕时，都会思索，他到底起床多久了？而每一个清晨，在我被这可恶的循环死死缠住之前，又有多少留白了的时间？  
  
我看着他在一边刷牙，嘴角仍挂着那傻里傻气的笑脸，没人比我哥哥更了解我，也没人比他更能让我气不打一处来。我没好气地瞪着他，不情愿地对他眨了眨眼，然后咬着牙将头转过去，面无表情地做着穿衣的机械动作。因为我太清楚接下来我要穿什么。每一次我都试着穿不同的衣服，但是还没走进浴室，我选的T恤就会被刮破；刚刚探身去拿靴子，我的牛仔裤就被刮出一条裂缝。所以，我也就放弃了去抗争不可抗的东西。昨天——好吧，准确的说是此时此刻的前一刻——我试图什么都不告诉Dean，就这么熬过这一天。  
  
我在他点“口袋里的猪”[1]的时候强迫自己表现得漠不关心，我在酱料瓶掉落时强迫自己不伸手接住，我强迫自己忽视掉被硬塞进《迷离境界》[2]的时空的现实……可是，我还是失去了他。他在我的怀里颤巍着，拼命地想要多呼吸一口气，可是随着最后一丝光亮离开了他的双眼，他的生命终是在我怀里慢慢地逝去。我的世界再一次坍塌。然后，我站了起来，接着便是心脏狂跳，嘴唇干裂，双眼刺痛。  
  
“你很安静，”Dean察觉到。  
  
“只是累了，”我回答。  
  
我都不知道我到底有没有睡过觉。  
  
在我的记忆中，上一次爬进被窝，还是周一我们入住这里的时候。其实在第一次陷入这见鬼的时间循环时，我倒有几分情愿，因为我以为这不会是太困难的差事，而且我已经厌烦了满世界地寻找Bela，更是厌烦了在寻找拯救Dean的方法的途中四处受阻。  
  
“你又做噩梦了？”Dean询问的语气里带着自责，似乎是个大哥哥在说：“我早该注意到的。”他并没意识到这一点，可是我却能在他的每一句话里察觉出那种语气，只要不是在他为了逃避正经事而打马虎眼，刻意在自己的话里添上讽刺意味时。  
  
“不是，”我说了谎。在过去的二十三天里，我所经历的一切都是噩梦。  
  
“准备好吃早饭了吗？”  
  
“还不太饿，”我说。  
  
“我都快饿死了，”Dean的回答丝毫不出所料。  
  
他向着餐馆的门走去。我寻思着，难道这世界上就没有一个地方，可以让我们不用和那个叫Cal的流浪汉，那位Pickett先生，那个差点杀了Dean两次的醉汉，还有那个笨手笨脚的服务生Doris，以及那个总是喜欢边吃薄饼边喝糖浆的西装男一起用餐吗？  
  
“我们去那边看看，”我扯了扯他的衣袖，用手示意着餐馆对面的一家小型面包店，想要转移开他的注意力，  
  
“那个餐馆的咖啡只卖五十分。”Dean指出。  
  
“所以呢？”  
  
“那可是咖啡，Sam，”他的语气听起来就像是我剥夺了唯一能维持他生命的养料一样。  
  
“我只是觉得那里看起来……更有意思，”我继续说道。  
  
他顿了顿，手插进皮夹克的口袋里，头微微偏侧，眼睛眯成一条缝。我感觉他的目光和从前非常不一样，像是能够从我的双眼看到我的内心，像是能够看破我平静外表下的焦躁与不安。  
  
“如果我们去那里，你会吃东西吗？”他问。  
  
我像是终于抓住了一线生机似的回答，“那当然。”  
  
我们两人都没有说话，只是默默地走动着。我开始观察起我们跨步的动作，这才注意到，他的步伐似乎总是伴随着某种潜藏的节奏感，而我呢，总是在缓慢笨重地前行。这样看起来，我更像是个小弟弟了，总是试图跟上哥哥的步伐。他的眼神仍然飘忽不定，总是在四周移动。我不知道他是否意识到了这一点。他看上去就像是在观察逃跑路线，或者检查武器似的。  
  
他绝对能够成为一名称职的特勤人员。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
他突然的出声让我有些吃惊，我赶紧将目光移向前方。  
  
“没事。”  
  
“你刚才在盯着我看，”Dean控诉道。  
  
“我没有，”我回答道。不过说实话，我真的不想将视线移开。  
  
二十二天，我每天看着他死亡。二十二种方式，每一种的结果都是他从我的身边被夺走。二十二次，我没有一次阻止过这一切的发生。他的鲜血沾在我的手上，溅进我的眼睛里，洒在我的脸上。我抱着他，一面感受着眼泪滑进嘴里的苦涩感，一面等待着八十年代的摇滚乐的响起，擦干我眼角的泪水，然后再将一切抹去重来。  
  
一年的期限已经在慢慢地消耗殆尽，而现在，在真正的最后时刻到来之前，我就要一次次地感受失去Dean的滋味。  
  
“你今天到底怎么了？”Dean一边问，一边打开面包店的门，让我先进去。  
  
“没事，”我坚持说道，脑海里却在想着这一次又该怎么办，我还能怎么做，才能改写这个故事的结局。  
  
新鲜面包的怡人香气逸入我的鼻腔，我的嘴角扬起一丝微笑，因为我听到了Dean不由自主的叹息声。  
  
“咖啡……”  
  
为我们点餐的是一个矮胖的意大利人。Dean拿走一份报纸，然后我们坐在面包店靠窗的一张四方小桌边。Dean读着手里的报纸，他搜寻的目光扫视着纸上的文字，我注视着他：每一个词都可能会触发想不到的意外，这意味着我必须全面集中注意力；Dean抿了一口咖啡，我注视着他：那咖啡浓度高强度大，而且热度足够烫伤他的喉咙了；Dean咬了一口手里的硬面包圈，我仍然注视着他。  
  
“Sam。”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“你有点吓着我了，兄弟。”Dean抬起头来，我感觉有些冒冷汗。  
  
这次又是什么情况？会很吵闹很血腥吗？或者说静静地到来，打得你措手不及？我会感受到他的身躯在我怀里变得冰冷吗？还是说，我只需要在床上等着Asia的歌声在耳边响起，看着Dean一脸笑开花地嘲弄我，然后醒来？  
  
“Dean，有些事情我想告诉你，”我说。  
  
他的脸色瞬时变得苍白了，就像每次我得对他坦白些什么时他表现的那样。我能猜想到当惶恐感一时袭来时，他的头脑中闪过的成千上万的恐怖念头。  
  
“还有，答案是不，我不是同性恋，”我白了他一眼。我太清楚我哥哥的幽默感。  
  
“我没打算说那个！”他抗议道。  
  
我深吸一口气，从头开始说起。他的背脊靠在座椅上，嘴唇抿成一条线，手仍然轻轻握住咖啡杯，睫毛的阴影打在眼睛上。他倾听着我，每一次我向他坦白一些乱七八糟的破事时，他都是如此地倾听着。  
  
我停止了说话，等待着他的回应。Dean的身子向前移了移，嘴唇紧闭，点了点头。我看到他的眼睛，知道他已经相信了这一切，而他的眼神中却流露着深重的担忧。他的担忧既是因为我，也是因为这件事。我们这一生已经见过太多的怪事，已经知道没有什么是不可能的了。  
  
“所以，这个，呃……这个时间循环，”Dean说，“它已经发生了……多少次了？”  
  
“二十二次。”  
  
“而我每一次都死了？”  
  
我点了点头，心里升起一股凉意。他晃了晃头，努力地消化着这一切。  
  
“那我们都尝试了些什么，去，呃……打破这个循环？”  
  
他相信我了。不知道为什么，每一次当我意识到这一点时，都会觉得难以置信。  
  
“你相信我？”我能听到自己在说到“相信”时声音里传来的破裂感。  
  
他扬起了眉毛，我立刻知道我的问题令他很吃惊。  
  
“我不是说这听起来不疯狂……我是说，哪怕是对我们来说，这都够疯狂的了。”  
  
我在心里祈祷着他千万别说“就像‘野狗吃了我的孩子’[3]一样疯狂”，因为我需要这一次和以前不一样。  
  
“但是如果你非得在我面前扮演Mulder[5]的话，我又能怎么办呢？”他说，“而且，兄弟，你看上去糟透了。”  
  
我用手擦了擦脸。我已经有二十三个星期二没有刮过胡子了，但是我的脸仍然光洁如昨。我将手放在了桌子上，用两个星期二前嵌入Dean脖子里的那块玻璃划破自己的右手腕，但是却什么事都没发生。这就好像是除了我自己的记忆在变化之外，一切都被抹去重来了一样，过去的那些惨案以及所有为了反抗命运所作出的尝试都不曾发生过。  
  
“我们试过……天哪，所有事，Dean，”我感觉自己就像是个漏气的气球，每说一句话就少了一口气。  
  
“好吧，”Dean将手里的纸巾揉成一团，扔过了小桌，“我们不可能试过所有事，否则现在就该是星期三了。”  
  
我看向他，几乎是条件反射似的大口深呼吸平复着情绪；我能感觉到当我向他慢慢靠近时下颚的僵硬，而他随着我的靠近，眼睛里出现防备的神色，似乎领会到了什么。  
  
“我试过将那个地方烧成平地，大卸八块，或者杀了那里的主人。该死，我甚至试过自己亲手将你干掉——”  
  
“嘿，放轻松点！”Dean举起手拦截住我要说的话,我咬了咬牙。“什么地方？”  
  
“伯沃德县神秘点。”  
  
Dean挑眉的姿势里带着几分不耐烦，他想要嘲笑我，我能感觉到他全身上下都在表现着那种情绪。不过，他一定是被我脸上的表情震住了，所以只说了一句，“噢。”  
  
我努力地维持着声音的平静、音调的低缓，快速地将我在过去的二十二个星期二里对神秘点的一切了解都吐露了出来。还好，他只是一直注视着我，没有说话。我不知道他到底有没有听我说话，或者说他只是一直在脑海里哼着Over the Hills and Far Away的旋律，不过，好歹他一直注视着我。说完之后，我松了一口气，后仰靠背而坐，感觉心力交瘁，又莫名有些不安。Dean只是安静地喝完了他的咖啡，然后将视线转向窗外。  
  
“你不打算说点什么？”我没耐性地问。  
  
“咖啡还不错，”Dean点评道，“我喜欢餐馆那边的咖啡吗？”  
  
“什么？”我惊叫道，眉毛都快耷拉到了鼻梁，“这我怎么知道？”  
  
Dean撅了撅嘴，“呃，很显然我应该已经喝过很多次了，而你一直跟我在一起……”  
  
我闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，“除了那次你一口咖啡都没喝上就被香肠噎死之外，其他时候，还行。”  
  
“兄弟，香肠？”他大叫道，厌恶地皱起鼻，“我为什么不点培根？”  
  
“你本来点了，但是我们想要制造些不同，看看会不会有效果。”  
  
“就像在面包店吃饭？”他的声音很轻，脸上的表情也缓和了下来。  
  
“你一点都不觉得这一切很烦人吗？”我难以置信地问。要是有人告诉我，我已经死了二十二次了，我一定都……我舔了舔嘴唇，打断了自己的思想。Dean已经戴上死亡的镣铐活了很久了，对于他来说，我所讲述的一切只是在另一个平行时空里已经发生的过往，而他所要面对的却要真实可感得多。  
  
他耸了耸肩，我真想揍他一圈。我为了救他费了那么大劲，在不同的情景里为了他出生入死，而他，只是耸了耸肩。  
  
我死死地咬住嘴唇，不由自主地发出一声怒吼。我推开了桌子，直直向门口走去。他在后面叫着我的名字，但我没有理他，我需要呼吸一下清晨的新鲜空气，熄灭我内心燃烧的怒火。  
  
这一次我就该让那婊子养的自身自灭，赶紧把这操蛋的一天结束，明天再好好重新开始。  
  
“Sam！”  
  
我仍在继续往前走。那只该死的狗在我路过时对着我拚命地死叫唤。我走到了街道尽头，条件反射地寻找在街边大叫大喊的Pickett先生。  
  
“Sam，等等，兄弟！”  
  
我继续沿着街道前行，一言不发。我听见Dean跑动时靴子敲击人行道发出的声音——这次不是走了，他是在跑。他穿过街道，想要跟上我。Pickett先生那辆古董车从交叉路口呼啸而过，就在此时，Dean攫住了我的肩膀，停下了我的脚步，拉着我转过身面向他。之后，Pickett车的毂盖便飞旋起来，砸向一个蓝色的报刊亭，我们呆呆地看着车的尾灯。  
  
我看向Dean，而Dean也看向了我，然后咬住了下唇。  
  
“他撞过我，对吧？”  
  
我的心脏就像是漏掉了一拍，歪了歪头，“两次。你……你记得？”  
  
“不，”Dean摇摇头，“瞎猜的。”  
  
我差点又让这一切重演了。我的手开始颤抖。  
  
“我不能一直这么下去，Dean，”我坦白道，嘴里涌起一丝苦涩的味道，“我快要疯了。”  
  
Dean放开了我的肩膀，我突然觉得有些难过。我的哥哥永远都不会明白，只有他在身边我才能找到平衡。  
  
“别担心，没事，”他安慰我，“我们一定会弄明白。”  
  
“什么时候？”我嘟哝道，“这已经是第二十三个星期二了，Dean！”  
  
“我明白，我明白，”他的手在空中轻拍，“我们只需要……我们只需要弄清楚这是什么东西搞的鬼。”  
  
“我试过了！”我大喊。  
  
街对面那两个正在将那张大得突破天际的桌子挤进窄门的男人转过头来看向我，我满目怒火地瞪了回去。他们用那张该死的桌子砸死过Dean，就我看来他们就算是下地狱也死不足惜。  
  
“好吧，那我们就尽量让我活到明天然后——”  
  
“那样我也试过了，”我打断了他的话，转过身去，沿着去往神秘点的昏暗小路行走。  
  
“那又怎样，就这么完了？二十三这个数字对你来说很特别？”Dean向我回话。  
  
我停了下来，侧过身去，稍微能看见他的脸。他正盯着我，脸上的表情像是公然的挑衅。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你就这么放弃我了吗，Sammy？”他问道，声音比之前轻了一些。  
  
我心里一沉，转过身去面向他。那个这一生都从未放弃过我的人，那个不仅为我牺牲一切还献出灵魂的人，那个如果有必要，愿意忍受生吞活剥也要将我解救出来的人，现在就站在我的面前，离我只有大概十英尺的距离。  
  
我感觉自己又开始冒冷汗。  
  
“不是，Dean。”  
  
“那就好，”他说，然后立马又重新恢复到常态。他用两只手指向神秘点的方向示意，然后走向我，还是以他一贯的左右摇摆的罗圈腿姿势，那样的迈步，我一看就知道意味着什么。“现在我们就去解决这个谜团。”  
  
“不是那里，”我说，“我甚至都怀疑这件事和那里有没有丁点关系。”  
  
“噢，再去确认一下也没什么坏处，对吧？”Dean用手肘撞了撞我，走到了我的前面，“而且，就算我们弄错了，我光荣牺牲了，下个星期二你还可以试试别的方法。”  
  
他的嘴角掠过一丝微笑，而我却只是撇了撇嘴，没空理会他的幽默，“一点也不好笑。”我抱怨道。  
  
他一边走着一边回答我，“还是有一点的。”  
  
这一次用了整整三十分钟，Dean才死去。  
  
我们以前一直是一起行动搜寻神秘点，所以这次我同意了他的想法，决定分头寻找。他从后门进入——右边是铰链，左边是门把——然后找到了一排楼梯。我确定他带了枪，然后掏出自己的枪，考虑到这里仍是人来人往，决定低调行事。  
  
我找到了Carpiak先生，开始质问他。我差点吓死他。又一次差点吓死他。我已经没耐心听这个人的满口谎言了，于是转过身去让周围的人离开这里，立马离开。我向他们展示了手里的枪，他们全部连滚带爬地逃走了。然后，我转过身去面向Carpiak先生，他颤抖的手里拿着一把散弹枪，双手沾满了汗水。  
  
只是，这一次，Dean并没有站在我的身边试图让他冷静下来。这一次，Dean已经上了楼梯，远远地逃离了危险。所以，我将Carpiak向后推得远远的，逼迫着他告诉我到底发生了什么。  
  
我因为愤怒而变得无畏。  
  
我因为恐惧而变得强大。  
  
可是，我却因孤注一掷而变得马虎大意。  
  
散弹枪打穿了搭建天花板的木块，碎屑残渣像是雨点一样打在我们的肩膀上。突然我听到一声错愕而迷糊的叫喊，“婊……子……养……”，我抬起了头，满目恐惧地从天花板上的空洞中，看着哥哥跪倒在地板上，嘴角挂着血渍，双手紧紧压住腹部。  
  
我奋力地奔跑，焦急地四处搜索，大声呼喊着他的名字。我向上苍祈祷“这次不行，这次不行”。楼上就像是一个迷宫，到处是错乱排布的橱柜和支柱，这次我连出现在他身边都做不到。我害怕在我还在疯狂寻找他的时候他就这么离开了我，然后我只能跟随着Asia的音乐再次醒来，心里却清楚，自己又让这一切再发生了一次。  
  
“Dean！”  
  
“S——Sam……”  
  
他仍然跪在地板上，就像是被冻结在了原地。我在走道上惊诧地停下了脚步，无法相信我眼睛里看到的一切。Dean的鲜血喷洒在他身后的墙壁上，流淌在他的掌心里，从他的嘴唇边向下滴落。  
  
“噢，该死，Dean，”我轻声说着，踉踉跄跄地跨过地板上的裂洞，跪在了他的身旁，双手颤抖着伸向他，“噢，天哪。”  
  
“没——没法——动，”他说着，看向我的眼睛里净是悲痛。  
  
我抓住他的肩膀，将他揽入我的怀里。他的腿一瘸一拐，没法协调移动，在我拉动他的时候，一下子就失去了平衡，倒向了我，下巴靠在我的肩膀上。  
  
我用余光看到Carpiak站在楼下，满脸恐惧地抬头从空洞里看向我。  
  
“快他妈去叫救护车！”我无助地叫喊。  
  
过不了多久，我就会从床上坐起来，心脏狂跳，嘴唇干裂，双眼刺痛。  
  
“S——Sam。”  
  
“我在这里，你会没事的，哥哥，”我说着，将他紧紧地抱住，感受着他的鲜血滑过我的手掌。  
  
“记——记住——这——这种方法，”他喘息着说，血一滴滴打在我的脖子上。他艰难地说完他的话，“没……用。”  
  
我啜泣着，双腿无力地瘫软在地上。Dean倚在我的身上，靠在我的怀里。我感受到他开始颤抖，他的生命开始消逝。我救不了他的命，不管以什么方式，他注定会离开我。  
  
“这不公平，”我的眼泪混杂着他的血液，流经我的嘴角。  
  
我看着Dean最后一次眨眼，最后一次呼吸，然后看着他的眼睛里失去了最后一丝光芒。我看着他的嘴唇微张，像是要再一次呼唤我的名字当作告别。我感受到他的身子在我的怀里一动不动，没有了心跳，没有了呼吸，没有了任何动静。  
  
只剩一具空壳，失去了一切。他尚未完全合上的眼睛里看不见任何的光芒来表示我的哥哥仍在挣扎，仍在坚持。  
  
我将头紧靠在他湿成一片的脖子上，用力地抓住他，晃动着他，等待着Asia音乐的响起。  
  
  
  
  
  
**_第37个星期二：Dean_**  
  
Sam已经丧失理智了。  
  
“我们需要谈一谈，”我谨慎地说，目光小心地打量着他。  
  
“不，”他摇了摇头，蓬乱的头发飘进了眼睛里，看上去就像是个十二岁的小孩子，带着和十二岁相称的蛮不讲理，却也带着和十二岁一样的稚嫩，让我的心里升起一丝关切的担忧。“不，我们谈得够多了。”  
  
搞什么鬼？“Sam，”我尽量维持着语气的平静，“你才刚刚起床，兄弟。我们还什么都没——”  
  
“你不明白，”Sam大叫着，搬来一把椅子抵住旅馆的门。天色很昏暗，我看不清他脸上的表情。“不准洗澡，不准剃须，不准听音乐，”他的目光扫视过房间四周，将眼里的头发拂到一边去，摸了摸自己的嘴角，“我看看，还有什么……”  
  
他又将灯泡取了下来，将窗帘拉拢，然后把房门锁了起来。他从一起来开始，就把我吓得不知所措。他像是从噩梦中惊醒，从床上挺坐起来，两秒钟后立马扑向我，将我的身子死死地压向床垫，然后用极快的速度将我捆绑起来，要是我现在没有气得火冒三丈的话，说不定我还会觉得有些自豪。  
  
“给我松绑，Sam。”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
他来回地踱步，眼神仍在房间四处飘忽，肩胛骨上汗水在不断地聚集。他将我的行李包拿了过来，掏出我的枪，取走里面的弹簧，接着将枪膛里的子弹全部撤了出来。他对他自己的格洛克手枪做了同样的事，然后将所有的子弹都放在了浴室的案台上，最后将空枪重新放回行李包里。  
  
“Sam，你在搞什么？”  
  
“我说了，闭嘴。”他恶狠狠地盯了我一眼。“我在思考。”  
  
“好，那好，我当然不会想——”  
  
“Dean！”  
  
“抱歉，”我含含糊糊地回答，微微转过身去，伸展着手指，想要够到枕头下的小刀。我一边行动一边小心翼翼地观察着Sam，希望他不会记得那把小刀的存在。  
  
“别动，”他突然说，转向门的方向，“不要想着去拿你的刀，最好连呼吸都不要想。”  
  
我感觉到揉成一条的被单紧捆着我的手腕，我听得见自己的心跳，我察觉得到Sam从我的枕头下将小刀抽出去时急促的呼吸，就像是小刀上系着一枚炸弹似的。他将小刀和子弹一起放在了浴室的案台上，然后回头看向我。  
  
“我觉得……我觉得现在应该可以了。”  
  
“你打算跟我解释解释吗？”  
  
“反正也没什么帮助，”他叹了口气，走向床脚拿起他的牛仔裤，穿好后连皮带都没系就重新坐回床上，手肘支在膝盖上。  
  
“Sammy，”我被他吓着了，“给我松绑。”  
  
他抬起头，“那你得先向答应我一些事。”  
  
“Sam——”  
  
“答应我。”  
  
听到这句请求，我的心上像是压上了千斤重的石头。上一次他向我提出这种要求时，他满脸的惊恐，醉得不成人形，而我只是想要让他平静下来。  
  
“我答应你，”我的声音因恐惧而变得嘶哑。“现在给我松绑。”  
  
“你得答应我你不会离开房间，”他说，“午夜之前都不许离开。”  
  
我皱起眉头，“你要去哪里？”  
  
“哪里都不去。”  
  
我扬起一只眉，“所以……你就想让我们在这里坐着？在这一片漆黑里呆上一整天？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“那吃东西怎么办？”  
  
“你饿不死的，”他的语气莫名的非常果断，“时间还不够。”  
  
“Sam，”我的语气里带着显而易见的担忧，“你到底怎么了？”  
  
“拜托，答应我就好，Dean，”他的脸几乎皱成了一团。  
  
“好吧！”我没好气地回答，“我他妈答应你不离开你这黑漆漆的破房间。现在你可以给我松绑了吧？”  
  
他双手一蹭，站了起来，走到了我的床边，将扭成一团的被单解开，然后将它们扔在两张床中间的缝隙中。我搓着手，想要让麻木的双手重新恢复感觉。  
  
“你打算告诉我，这到底是怎么回事吗？”  
  
他看向我的表情让我想起五岁时被噩梦惊醒爬进我床里的那个小弟弟。我心里涌起一股寒意。  
  
“你会死去，”他说。  
  
噢，就是这个？我闭上眼睛，“Sam，我们谈过这个了。我们会找到Bela，找到Colt——”  
  
“不，”Sam摇了摇头，“我不是说几个月后会发生的事，我是说今天。”  
  
我睁大了眼睛，疑惑地偏了偏头，手指机械地摩擦着手腕。“你又开始做那些梦了？我以为它们已经停了。”  
  
“不是做梦，”  
  
我站了起来，看见他充满愤怒的目光，又坐了回去。  
  
“好吧，那，是什么？”  
  
“我已经跟你说了很多次了……”  
  
“什么？”我的担忧开始变成了恐惧。我为Sam感到恐惧，因为他好像真的已经丧失理智了，“跟我说什么？”  
  
“你能不能就直接相信我？”他说，“就按我说的做好吗？”  
  
我无视他的目光，又一次站了起来。我走向浴室，然后又在走道上来回踱步，“你想要我就在这个房间里和你一起干坐着，一整天的时间，而且还不能问你为什么？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你有点过分了，兄弟。”  
  
“Dean！”他大声叫着我的名字。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“不准开灯。”  
  
“什么？！”我的手指停在浴室墙上的开关上。  
  
“不准开灯。你就……你就相信我吧。”  
  
“里面很黑。”  
  
“那就把门开着。”  
  
“你这个变态狂，”我嘀咕着，小心翼翼地在黑暗中摸索着。我洗完手后，将水泼洒在脸上，然后茫然地寻找着我的毛巾。我的手指碰到了划过剃须刀的边缘，赶紧缩了回来。  
  
我终于找到了毛巾，擦干了我的脸，然后突然看到Sam就站在过道里。  
  
“我的老天！”我吓得心脏都快跳了出来。  
  
“你没有划伤吧？”他脸色关切地问。  
  
“什么？当然没有！”  
  
他的表情明显松弛下来了，然后转身走进了昏暗的房间，重新坐回了床上。  
  
我跟着他走了出去，拿过我的皮夹克，像是披盔甲一样穿上了它。我靠坐在放电视的桌子边，而他正死死地盯住地板，像是要把地板给盯穿。我等待着Sammy开口说话。Sammy喜欢说话。太阳总是升起，大海总是潮起潮落，汽油总是在涨价，而Sammy总是喜欢说话。这就是事情的法则。可是他却只是坐在那里，颠覆着我对于世间万物一贯的判断。他的眼睛看向我，而我也注视着他，慢慢地感觉脖子被盯得有些不自在。  
  
我伸出手去按摩着有些僵硬的肌肉，思考着这一切到底哪里不对劲。  
  
“好吧，所以现在，我们来回顾一下，”我开始说话，“你说要来印第安纳州，于是我们就来了。我们开了很久的车，终于到了这个堪比小天堂的旅馆。然后我们就睡觉了，之后我醒来时觉得很饿，你醒来时就完全疯了。”  
  
Sam冷笑了一声，“把你说的最后一部分再重复五十次，就差不多接近真实情况了。”  
  
什么？“Sam，”我说，“跟我说说，兄弟。你到底怎么了？”  
  
他低着头小声嘀咕着讲完了整个事情。要是不是因为他极度反常的恐慌状态，他布满血丝的双眼，他颤抖的双手以及微微抽动的嘴角，我实在是不敢相信他的话。我一定会毫无顾忌地大笑出来的。我已经可以想出几十个理由说明这个时间循环的事情不可能是真的；我也可以想出至少八个理由说明，就算这是真的，我们现在该做的也应该是离开这个房间想办法停止这一切；我还可以想出四个理由告诉他，要是换作爸爸，他绝对不会像这样躲躲藏藏。  
  
然后，我只能想出一个理由，可以让我继续保持冷静。而他现在仍然死死瞪着我。我必须让这一切恢复正常，我必须要让他眼里那受伤失措的情绪消失无踪。  
  
“但是我们……从来没找到任何能够停止它的方法？”我问。  
  
“你觉得要是找到了，我们还会在这里吗？”他指出。  
  
“有道理，”我点头，“所以你的解决方式就是……躲在这里？”  
  
“不，”他突然站了起来，用手摩擦着他的脖子后部，“我的解决方式是让你活到午夜。”  
  
“我们不能吃了早饭再开始吗？”我充满希望地问。  
  
他的眼神打在我身上，“不！不！Dean。不吃早饭。不。吃。早。饭。”  
  
我举起双手，“那好，别激动，疤面煞星[5]。”  
  
我们站在黑暗的房间里，凝视着彼此脸上的阴影。  
  
“这是你要求我干过的最荒唐的事。”我说。  
  
他仍然看着我。  
  
“不能听音乐？”我试探性地问。  
  
“什么都不能。”  
  
我舔了舔嘴唇。他真的当真了，我能从他肩膀的起落，从他手指的抽搐，从他眼神里的空洞中看出这一点。他真的认为他亲眼看着我死去了——而且还是很多次——而他没有办法阻止。或许他陷入了某种梦魇当中，或许他中了什么黑魔法，或许他被下咒了。  
  
不管是因为什么，我必须得解决这一切，我必须得照顾好他。  
  
“那好吧，”我叹了口气，抓住了一把椅子的后背，将它拉了过来，坐了上去，摇晃着双腿。我正对着他的脸，“我们还有……十六个小时的时间要打发。有什么点子吗？”  
  
Sam再一次缓慢地坐在了我的床边，谨慎地打量这我，“点子？”  
  
“我们就干坐在这里凝视着彼此？”  
  
Sam皱了皱眉，“你想做什么？”  
  
我抬起眉毛，“我想要吃早饭。”  
  
他瞪着我，嘴唇耷拉下来，似乎在说着“识相就不要来招惹我”。  
  
“打牌怎么样？”我提议道。  
  
“打牌？”  
  
“扑克？”  
  
他点点头，“嗯，可以，打牌。打牌应该可以。”  
  
“除非我被那些烦人的纸张划伤或是怎么的。”我打趣地说。好吧，又说错话了。Sam的脸色突然一片苍白。“什么？我被一张纸给弄死过？”  
  
“Dean，”他说，“你被射死过，被捅死过，被烧死过，被打死过，被车压死过，被呛死过，被毒死过，被电死过，被雷劈死过，被淹死过……”  
  
我眨了眨眼，虽然我仍在努力消化这一切真的发生过的事实，但我还是能感觉到他的语气有多么的颓丧。  
  
“我每一次都在，我看过你的每一次死亡。所以，你哪儿都不许去。”  
  
“好，Sam，”我轻柔地说。  
  
他抬起头，脸色迟疑，“好？”  
  
我耸了耸肩，“当然，我是说，为什么不呢？我们就当是放一天假，对吧？”  
  
他笑了，虽然很虚弱，但还是笑了。我等着他的脸上出现两个酒窝，可是却没有看到。“对。”  
  
在黑暗中很难看清楚牌面，所以Sam同意将正对停车场的大窗户上的窗帘拉开一点。我们几乎什么都没说，就坐在那里，我们用手撕的纸条当作赌注，因为Sam觉得哪怕是牙签都有致命的危险。我赢了两盘，没过多久开始觉得气氛安静得让人窒息。  
  
我开始唱起歌来，最开始声音很小，后来我实在太渴望听到除了我的心跳声以外的声音，所以我加大了音量。  
  
“你就非得唱Metallica的歌吗？”Sam问。  
  
“你要是想听其他的也行。”  
  
“闭上嘴怎么样？”  
  
“把收音机打开怎么样？”  
  
“就是不行，怎么样？满堂红（棋牌术语——译者注）。”  
  
我将我的纸条给了他，然后开始重新洗牌，“那只是个收音机而已，Sam。”  
  
“那玩意把你电死过一次。”  
  
“噢。”  
  
这次是他来发牌。  
  
“你有没有想过，你想要什么方式？”我问。  
  
“什么‘什么方式’？”  
  
“死亡。”  
  
他原本要向我的牌堆上分牌的手突然停止不动了，“我真不敢相信你会说那种话。”  
  
“拜托，兄弟，我知道你一定想过，”我稍稍向后靠了靠，“我们经历了那么多乱七八糟的事情，好多次都是九死一生，而且我们见过那么多的墓地。”  
  
“我不会去想，”他说着，继续发牌。  
  
“为什么不？”我追问道。  
  
我逐渐地有了一些头绪。我承认我可能是在Sam熟睡时收看了太多午夜档的Oprah[6]访谈节目，不过我忍不住地想，这一切没准就是因为我为换回他生命做的那个交易让他有些精神崩溃了。他害怕看到我死去。  
  
几乎和我害怕死亡的程度相当。  
  
“你什么意思，‘为什么不’？因为那……很诡异。”  
  
“那迟早会发生，Sam。我们最终总会死去。”  
  
“对，没错，但那不是现在。”  
  
我有些艰难地说出了心里想说的话，“可是快了，Sam。”  
  
“别说了，”他将手里的牌扔在了桌子上。  
  
停车场里突然传来一阵奇怪的轰鸣声，像是在发动一辆破烂摩托车的声音。我没在意它，只是盯着我的弟弟。  
  
“不，Sam，”我的声音在浓重的氛围里听起来响亮而有力，“你得意识到，我马上就会——”  
  
“别说了！不要再说了，Dean。”他站了起来，用脚将椅子踢到了房间另一边去，椅子摇摇晃晃地在地上摔了个底朝天。“你压根不知道我都承受了些什么。”  
  
我的心里突然涌起一阵灼人的怒火，让我迅速地站了起来。我没有我的弟弟那么高，但我有年龄和气度的优势。我知道怎样可以降服住他，所以我便用着那种姿态逐步向他靠近。  
  
“噢，你这么认为的？”  
  
他用同样的愤怒回敬我，“没错，我这么认为！我得亲身感受着你在我面前死去，Dean。”  
  
“而你认为我不知道那是什么感觉，对吗？”  
  
Sam用手指压向我的胸部，将我向后推，直到我的身子贴在了被窗帘遮住的窗户上。“我的手上都沾满了你的血。”  
  
我努力地维持着平衡，将他的手甩在了一边，“但是我还在。”我将手臂向两边伸开，“我还站在这里，和你呼吸着同样的空气。”  
  
“那只是因为我们在时间循环里，”Sam大叫着，再次向前走了几步，手抓住了我的皮夹克。我试图将他的手甩开，但他却更加地用力，将我拽向了他，扯着我的肩膀，“那只是因为我们陷在里面了！”  
  
“Sam，你必须得想通这一切，”我小心翼翼地对他说，“你必须得振作起来。”  
  
“我做不到，”他对着我大吼，“我没法再来一次，没法再一次看着你死去。”他使劲地将我后退，我的后背撞在了窗户上。“你压根不知道那种感觉——”  
  
“你说得对，我他妈是不知道！”我喊叫道，脸颊发着烫，双眼穿来灼烧的刺痛感。我咬牙咬得很紧，连太阳穴都能感到疼痛感。  
  
他停了下来，呆呆地望着我，双唇因惊讶而微微张开，像是一条快要窒息的鱼。我挣扎着将被揉成一团的夹克脱了下来，挫败地将它扔到了一边。  
  
“我太清楚看着自己的兄弟死去是什么感觉，”回忆在我的心里不停地颤动，像是岩浆爆发一般地涌上心头，似乎要将我的五脏六腑撕裂，“我就这么抱着你，感受着你失去生命，感受着你停止呼吸。”  
  
我开始向后推他，将他推开，外边的轰鸣声越来越大，我似乎察觉到了那应该是电锯的声音。不过我没有管它，只是看着弟弟的脸，看着他脸上因为终于意识到了什么而产生的恐惧。“我拖着你离开那片泥地，然后就这么坐在你身边。”  
  
Sam趔趄地后退了一步，闭上了嘴，脸色异常的煞白，让我有些害怕。  
  
“而且，我知道，Sam。我知道就算我第二天早上醒来，你还是不会活过来。”  
  
“Dean——”  
  
“所以不要站在那里告诉我，我不知道那是什么感觉，我太清楚那种感觉。”  
  
我整个身体都在颤抖，这让我自己都很惊讶。我以为自己已经克服了那段痛苦的回忆，我以为在知道了马上要下地狱的事实，在意识到自己这辈子也不能过上正常的生活，在接受了死亡的逐步逼近之后，我已经忘记了Sam的鲜血沾在我的手上是什么感觉。直到这一刻之前，我都一直这么以为。  
  
旅馆房间外有人在喊叫着模糊不清的指令，有人吹着口哨发布命令。轰鸣声仍在持续地震响。我的目光仍停留在Sam的脸上，努力地控制自己的呼吸。  
  
“那你就该知道为什么我必须得要你好好的，”他的语气很轻柔，眼睛睁得很大，里面全是恳求的神色，“你就该知道为什么你必须得呆在这儿。”  
  
我叹了口气，“你真的认为我们陷进了某个时间循环里？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“而且唯一能打破它的方法就是保证我活着？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
我看着他，脑海中思索着，回忆着从前的事。  
  
我想起了那个在做了噩梦后钻进我被窝里的孩子，那个因为知道了我们的生活注定和别人不一样后闷闷不乐的孩子，那个因为我从来不会对他说谎而把护身符送给我的孩子，那个离开家庭只为寻找自己的生活但却仍然失去了一切的孩子，那个在每个人都认为我没救了的时候仍然站在我身边的孩子，那个逼着我去面对自己其实很想念爸爸的事实的孩子，那个在我怀里死去的孩子，那个我为之牺牲自己灵魂的孩子。  
  
“好吧，Sam。你赢了。”  
  
窗外的叫喊声变得尖锐起来，几秒钟后，我们的注意力才终于被吸引了过去。我转过身去，刚想要将窗帘拉起来，窗户的玻璃就突然碎裂开来，碎片飞得到处都是。一根树干从窗外倒进了房间里，正正地砸在了我的身上。  
  
我只有短短一瞬的时间能够看到窗外手拿电锯的花匠脸上震悚的表情，接着我便被树干压倒在了地上，一只树枝捅入了我的肩膀，另一只穿透了我的腹部，还有一只刺进了我的脖子边缘部。  
  
那一瞬间，我什么都感觉不到。只有恐慌。然后是如浪潮般翻涌而来的灼热感，接着便是锥心刺骨的疼痛，让我眼前一白。  
  
“Dean……”  
  
Sam的声音像是一声无力的啜泣，他一只手靠在我的脸上，另一只手扶住我的脖子。  
  
“别——”他碰了碰刺进我脖子上细嫩皮肤的树枝，我不住地喘息。  
  
“噢，天哪，Dean，我——”  
  
我试图想要摇摇头，但树枝却把我死死钉在了原地。我试图想要咽咽口水，但我的喉咙已经丧失了知觉。我感觉嘴里潮湿的感觉越来越浓厚，舌尖传来让人恶心的铜锈般的血腥味。  
  
我这才知道Sam并没有丧失理智。当他的身子倾向我时，他的眼里展现出了足够的冷静、悲伤与痛苦。他的手停留在半空中，等待着我死去，这样他就可以醒来然后让一切重新来过。我颤抖着，努力地想要记下发生的一切。我希望下一次我能相信他，我想要帮助他。  
  
“Dean，我很抱歉……”  
  
“S——Sa……”我甚至没法说完他的名字。我的嘴里已经包满了血，心脏在胸口狂乱地轰鸣奋力地维持着机体的运行，吸进的空气堵塞在了体内，像是要将肺部燃烧起来。我一直看着我的弟弟。  
  
他抓住了我的手，而我用尽我所有的力气拉住了他的手指。  
  
“我会结束这一切的，Dean。我对天发誓，我一定会结束这一切。”  
  
我多想告诉他“我知道”。  
  
我多想告诉他“我相信你”。  
  
可是，我唯一能做的只有眨眼，感受着自己的身体渐渐变得冰冷，看着Sam的影像渐渐变得灰暗，思考着这个时间循环会不会缩短我本身的寿命，祈祷着还能醒来再一次见到Sam。  
  
眨眼。  
  
  
  
  
  
**_第65个星期二：Sam_**  
  
我应该理解他认为这一切很荒谬的想法，可是，拜托！我还需要像这样来多少次？我还需要向他解释多少次时间循环的事？我还需要听他说多少次我已经完全疯了？我不记得我上一次吃东西是多久——我是说，真正地吃东西。而睡眠，就是在Dean的最后一丝呼吸和Asia律动的音乐将我闹醒之间，时间给我开的一个小小玩笑。  
  
我放弃了。要是他不打算相信我，那就让他见鬼去吧。  
  
“你不会知道每件事，”他说道，不可置信地撅起嘴。  
  
“不，我就是知道。”  
  
“是啊，可不是吗，”我早知道了他的回答，和他同时说道。  
  
“猜得不错，”他有些迟疑地回答。  
  
我等待着。每一次他都试着用不同的方式回答，不过大多数的我都已经了如指掌。  
  
“好吧，你会读心术，”我和他同时说道。  
  
“打住，Sam，”他有些生气地说，“你觉得你很搞笑，但其实你非常非常幼稚。”  
  
这倒没听过，我冷笑道。  
  
“Sam Winchester爱化妆。”  
  
我白了他一眼，猜想着他的下一句是什么。当我和他同时说出下一句时，我看到他的眼神闪烁了一下，“Sam Winchester做爱时从头哭到尾。”  
  
“你现在相信我了吧？”我问。  
  
他愣愣地注视着我，绿色的眼眸里闪烁着谨慎的神色，若有所思地抿着嘴唇，“所以……我死了……”我点了点头，“然后我就会醒过来。然后又是星期二？就像……《土拔鼠之日》？  
  
“噢，天哪，我真讨厌那部该死的电影。”  
  
“那……我们就试试做些不同的事，”他耸了耸肩，喝了一口咖啡。  
  
“我们试过了，你还是会死。”  
  
“所以，我们就离开这里。”他说。  
  
“什么？”这倒是第一次见。  
  
“我们离开这里，”他说，“这一切都是从我们来到这里后开始的，对吧？”  
  
我点点头，“呃，这倒没错。”  
  
他又耸了耸肩，我看过无数次他做这个简单的动作，但是这一次我却注意到了一些不同的东西。我注意到他很快便从快要将我淹没的悲伤和痛苦中抽身出来，想出了一个我从来不曾想到过的方法。  
  
“我们离开这里，然后打破那个，呃，时间循环什么的。之后再回来解决这个案子。”  
  
“说不定真的有效，”我大声地惊呼。  
  
他对我露齿一笑，看起来让我觉得又恼人又令人心碎。  
  
我爱我的哥哥。但我永远不可能告诉他，因为这就是兄弟相处模式里潜存的规则——你永远不能直白地说出像“爱”这样的字眼，不管情景再怎么危急，哪怕面对即将阴阳相隔的处境。我们可以因为爱而为对方牺牲，但是如果口头将爱表达出来，就是违背了规则。  
  
可是，我却想像那样做一次。我只是想让他在死去之前能够知道那一点。因为他会死去。我知道他会死去。哪怕我们真的打破了这个该死的时间循环，Dean也即将会死去。而我，想让他知道。我们在餐馆外绕行着，向车的方向走去，那是一条在过去的六十四个星期二里我从来没走过的线路。Dean在我前边三步左右的距离，我恨不得全身上下都长了眼睛，能够全面发现周围的危险。  
  
“你想去哪儿？“他随意地问，听起来就像是要去度假，完全不像是我刚刚告诉他，我见证了他以每种可能的方式死去后，该有的反应。  
  
“无所谓，只要能让你活着，”我的目光仍然跟随着他的背影，而他转过身来看向我，脸上快速掠过一个灿烂的微笑。  
  
就在这时，他脚下的井盖毫无征兆地打开了，那块地像是凭空消失了一般，将我的哥哥吞没其中。我愣在原地，没法移动双腿，无法置信地看着沥青地面上留下的空洞。洞里很安静。我踮着脚尖走到了洞边，向下望去，Dean就躺在离我大概有十英尺的洞底，眼睛仍然大睁着，但却空洞无光。他的脖子以一种让人没法想象的怪异角度弯曲着。  
  
“Dean？”我只是想核实一下，确定一下，但是我心里其实很清楚，他已经不在了。  
  
而我现在唯一的想法就是，我多希望我已经将那句话告诉了他。  
  
  
  
  
  
**_第99个星期二：Dean_**  
  
像现在这样被那孩子抓住肩膀，我应该很生气才对。他简直就是二话不说地将我硬拽进了英帕拉里，连牙都没让我刷，更重要的是，连咖啡都没让我喝。  
  
“兄弟，你在搞什么？”  
  
“你他妈先给我上车，Dean。”  
  
我应该生气的，可是不知道为什么，我倒是觉得有些害怕了。Sam今天的表现很反常，一般情况下他都能很好地管理好他的情绪。我觉得我有必要做点什么让他放松下来 ，但是他现在似乎压力有点太大了，要是把一块石头塞进他的体内，说不定可以取出块钻石来。  
  
他想要硬生生地将我推到副驾座位上，我得用手按住车的顶部才能维持住平衡。  
  
“Sam，你先等等！”  
  
“快。上。车。”他对我大叫道，接着拿出我都不知道他什么时候从我包里摸走的车钥匙，从前面上了车。  
  
“我们的行李都还在房间里！”我抗议道。  
  
“到了星期三我们就可以回来拿。”他的语气令人无法捉摸。  
  
我打开了门，不情愿地落座下来，和我的弟弟同时关上了车门。我刚想开口打趣说，哪怕是在这么急的情况下，我还是能和他的动作合上拍来，他就已经发动了引擎，转过头来看了我一眼，驶出了停车场，开上了宽阔的公路。  
  
“我开始有点生气了，”我尽量维持着声音的冷静，使劲地抓住把手，避免从座位上被甩出去，直接撞在弟弟的膝盖上。  
  
“我不在乎，”他的眼睛仍然紧盯着前方的道路。  
  
我四周看了看，他并没有回到高速路上，而是开上了一条狭隘的双车道上，像是在毫无目的地随意驾驶。  
  
“Sam……”  
  
“在睡梦里，在九十岁之后，在你之前。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“这就是我想要死亡的方式。”  
  
听到这句话后，我感觉嘴唇有些发干。我小心谨慎地注视着他，“你昨晚撞到头了还是怎么了？你到底怎么了？”  
  
“还有，早上用尺子量长度？太逊了，兄弟。”  
  
我立马开始纳闷他怎么会知道我像那么做，我明明一直很小心的……  
  
“还有，要是你哪次和一个你真正在意的人做爱，说不定你也会哭出来。”他快速地扫了我一眼，然后又将目光转移回前方的道路上去。  
  
我按揉着太阳穴，活动着下颚，我感觉到耳膜上的压力越来越大，“还是说昨天撞到头的是我？”  
  
Sam没有说话。  
  
“老实说，兄弟，我觉得我就像少过了一段时间。”  
  
“你少过的可不只是一段时间，”他低声嘟囔道。  
  
“你打算告诉我到底是怎么回事吗？”  
  
“不太打算。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为我已经跟你说了快一百遍了，我已经说厌了，现在我一说到那件事就觉得想吐。”  
  
“你说什么说了块一百遍了？”  
  
我感觉脑袋有点晕，于是将视线转到窗外，看着不断移动的风景，一排排的房子在窗外拉成一条长线，无边无际的草地绵延开来，上面排布着错落有致的篱笆。  
  
“听着，Dean，”Sam的语气突然变得急迫，“我不在乎，好吗？因为我们现在还得和某个恶心的、变态的时钟赛跑。我一点都不在乎，因为你今天嘲笑了我，明天也会忘掉。我一点都不在乎，因为我必须得让你知道一件事。”  
  
我惊恐地看着我那一直以来都神志清醒的弟弟，感觉自己已经开始冒冷汗了。他方向盘上的指节煞白，眼睛发狂似的大睁着，嘴唇上已经开始聚集起大颗大颗的汗珠。  
  
“Sammy，开慢点，好吗？”  
  
“我爱你，Dean。”  
  
好吧，这下我真的要被吓死了。“先……先快把车停下来，我们再来好好谈谈。”  
  
“然后，我很抱歉我让自己被捅死。”  
  
我现在连吞咽口水都有困难了，“这没关系，先……先把车停下来让我来开。”  
  
“然后，我很抱歉你做了那个交易。我也很抱歉没能找到救你的方法。我很抱歉，我们就是注定要背负那些厄运。”  
  
“Sam——”  
  
“你不记得，但是我记得。我都记得。”  
  
他的脸色苍白，每一句话都如同离枪的子弹一般坚定有力。我觉得我必须得做点什么，我得让他恢复正常。  
  
“兄弟，你记得什么？”  
  
“我记得每一次你死去时的样子，我记得当痛苦袭来时你是如何地颤抖。有时候死亡来得很突然，有时候却又很漫长，但是每一次你都会看着我，从来不曾责怪我。可是你应该责怪我的，你真的应该责怪我的。”  
  
我突然意识到有什么不对，然后转过了头。前方有一个十字路口，我们离它越来越近，而Sam驾驶的速度快得让我有些不适。我更加用力地抓住把手，脚使劲地踩着地板，就像是在踩刹车似的。  
  
“死亡也不是所向披靡的，”他自言自语道。  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“就是这样的，不是吗？我们绝对能够打败他，我们有足够的知识储备和战斗经验，我们曾经从那么多险境里摸爬滚打过来——怎么会战胜不了这一个？”  
  
“Sammy，开慢点，好吗？”  
  
在我看来，现在的他就像是在逃命，就像是后面有鬼怪在追赶着我们，而他从来没打算停下来。我们右边的草地延展到了尽头，接着是一片被加长围墙围住的射击场，不少人在路边行走着。  
  
“Dean，我——”  
  
突然，他看向我的眼睛睁得更大了。而我也终于意识到发生了什么，我感到车轮急促而失控地向前滑动，有什么东西刺破了右前方的轮胎。我被汽车内部强大的气流给冲击到了Sam的怀里，而英帕拉翻了个底朝天。  
  
我的车翻了，而我也在车里被摔得不像样，我的弟弟将我整个人揽在了怀里。我感觉得到自己骨折了，而且有几块玻璃刺进了我的皮肤。我感觉得到Sam的皮肤上全是汗和血——他的汗，我的血。可是，我却感觉不到恐惧。  
  
一切都是寂静的，似乎连空气都停止了流动。  
  
“噢，天哪，噢，天哪，噢，天哪。”这像是在祈祷一样的人声离我越来越近，声音越来越大。  
  
我睁开了眼睛，不停地眨眼，想要将挂在睫毛上的血滴弄出来。现在我的爱车已经完全被摔成一具废物，车身向着驾驶座的方向扭曲，副驾的座位上方已经被完全没了遮盖。  
  
“Sam？”  
  
他从后座上爬了出来，我完全想不到他为什么会被甩到那里去。他在流血，脸颊上有几道擦伤，眼睛充血通红。  
  
“我在这儿。”  
  
“噢，惨了惨了。我真的很抱歉。”车窗外传来声音。  
  
Sam越过我的头，看到了前窗外的食物。他的声音平静得让人觉得怪异，“Doris，别紧张。快去找人帮忙。”  
  
我看不清他在和谁说话，只是开始觉得越来越冷。  
  
“Sam……我感觉不太对。”  
  
他用手轻柔地抚摸着我的脸，用大拇指为我拭去眼角的血渍，让我不再需要靠眨眼来摆脱它们。他的表情和之前把我吓坏了的恐慌不同，非常的平静。  
  
“我知道，Dean。”  
  
“你还好吧？”  
  
“估计腿断了。”  
  
“发生了什么？”我问着，大脑中传来一阵天旋地转的失控感。  
  
“不重要了，”他的脸上露出了微笑。我看着他的笑，竟然觉得非常的舒心，尽管现在的我绝对不该有这样的想法。我应该发狂或是害怕的，或者说得想尽办法让自己动起来。  
  
“我动不了。”  
  
“没事的，”他说，“你没必要。”  
  
“那我们要怎么离开这里？”  
  
“明天我们再去想这个问题。”  
  
我感觉有些眩晕，突然想起早些时候他曾说过的话，“到了星期三？”  
  
“到了星期三一切都会好起来的。”  
  
我突然觉得很累，想要闭上眼睛，但是却突然想起了什么，又重新将视线转移到Sam的脸上。  
  
“你刚才是不是跟我说，你爱我？”  
  
“是的，Dean。”  
  
我的嘴唇一阵麻木，快要动弹不得，“你以前……从没说过。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“有点……怪怪的。”  
  
“别担心。反正你也不会记得。但是，我是认真的。”  
  
“不过，挺好的。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
他停留在我脸颊上的手指有些颤抖，我想要转动我的头，感受着它们的触碰，但是我唯一能做的，只有闭上眼睛。  
  
“Sam？”  
  
“嗯？”他的声音很虚弱。  
  
“我也是。”  
  
我听到远处传来的警笛声，但是我的眼皮已经快要支撑不住了。  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“现在只想……闭上眼睛休息休息，”我的声音小得可能只有我自己听得见。  
  
他的手指抚摸着我的脸颊，扫过我的嘴唇，然后停在了我的胸口。  
  
“没什么是所向披靡的，Dean，”他轻声说。我感觉自己的眼前越来越黑暗，而弟弟的手却稳稳地放在我的心口上，坚定而有力，像是一个永久的承诺。  
  
  
**[FIN]**  
  


* * *

  
**译注**  
  
[1]口袋里的猪：pig in a poke，原指未经思考就买下不值的东西，这里应是指商家的一种销售方式，就是在顾客点菜时只告诉价格，而不告诉他点的是什么东西。  
  
[2]迷离境界：Twilight Zone，一部与时间旅行相关的电影，由四部独立短片组成。  
  
[3]野狗吃了我的孩子：dingo ate my baby，欧美电影梗，出自电影A Cry in the Dark。该电影由真实故事改编，讲述一个来自澳大利亚的母亲被指控杀了自己的孩子，但是她却坚持宣称是野狗将她的孩子叼走了。  
  
[4]Mulder：美剧X-Files主角，身份为FBI特别探员，在妹妹失踪后坚信妹妹是被外星人绑架的，对神秘现象有着强烈的兴趣。  
  
[5]疤面煞星：Scarface，经典黑帮片，主角以粗野暴力著称。  
  
[6]Oprah：全名Oprah Winfrey，以主持脱口秀节目闻名。


End file.
